complications of a woman
by Something Warm
Summary: She was cheating on Sam with Finn - and Finn with Puck. Leave it to Quinn to fuck up something simple as cheating. — 2x12,13


**(1) Glee Season 3 is seriously lacking actions. Like wtf Quinn hasn't even made an appearance yet!**

**(2) I don't own Glee.**

* * *

complications of a woman

_(She was cheating on Sam with Finn - and Finn with Puck._

_Leave it to Quinn to fuck up something simple as cheating. — 2x12,13)_

**xx**

Sam usually walks with her after cheer practice.

Since football and cheer ends at the same time, she and Sam always manages to squeeze time in their busy schedule for some good old-fashion 'walking home and getting to know each other' couple time. However that wasn't the case today. Right when school ended, the dashing blond received a surprise call from his parents. As expected, Sam dropped everything when he heard that the babysitter had abruptly left the house, leaving his two younger siblings with no source of protection.

Thank goodness Quinn valued family herself, because her fondness for Sam increased as he hastily gave her a kiss on the cheek before hurrying home. It was qualities like these that made Quinn stick with their failing relationship.

And so now here she was, casually taking her time stuffing random items from her bag into her locker. Quinn couldn't help but relish on how peaceful and quiet that halls were. Being constantly surrounded by cheerleading and glee and the unnecessary love triangles took a toll on her sometimes. Playing the role of the bitchy cheerleader taught Quinn to appreciate the littlest things that are easily forgotten in the presence of bigger situations.

She never noticed how tan these lockers were - god they looked like they belonged in an old bowling alley. And since when were these posters put up? Some idiot freshman must've not received the memo because there was a bunch of flyers stuffed annoyingly into everyone's locker. Someone was going to get jum—

"Uh, Q-Quinn," She instantly snapped out of her thoughts, eyes widened in slight shock. Gracefully turning on her heels, Quinn's line of vision came in contact with one Finn Hudson. "You scared my there, Finn." His only response was a nervous smile. Quinn spared five seconds before turning back towards her locker, seeing as he had not immediately continued the conversation.

Finn shifted the strap of his backpack into a more comfortable position, before leaning back against the lockers. "So, yeah. I was just wondering if you were busy or not. Maybe we could like catch a movie.. or you can deci—" She roughly slammed her locker closed, the sound loudly echoing off the walls. Tightly gripping the front of her book before facing him, a forced smile was already in place. "I'm sorry but I've already have plans." He looked crestfallen. Pity and guilt flashed into her before leaving just as quickly. "Next time, okay?"

With that Quinn quickly left, hoping to reach the door before he found the power to speak again.

She just couldn't deal with him today.

**.**

**.**

Moans were the only thing heard in her room. When she's thinking straight later, Quinn will no doubt deny responding to his kisses. She'll drill the scenario of him randomly entering her room and forcing his manliness on her, into her brain. There's just absolutely no way she had initiated this.. - this _monstrosity_.

Quinn faintly felt him pull back to gasp for some air and though she knows it's wise to copy his actions, the blond can't help but sneak her hand around his neck to force him back onto her lips - despite the fact that she hasn't breathed since two or three minutes ago. She feels him smirking against her bruised lips and she has half the mind to slap him but all coherent thoughts flies away as he deepens their kiss.

Kissing Puck was one of her secret obsessions. He ignited a certain fire in her that literally burned whenever she thought about him - and it definitely won't cool anytime soon. Butterflies are set soaring in the pit of her stomach every time they touch. It was like everything about him made her react in a desperate, dangerous way - making her yearn for him constantly. Memories of when they were together were filled with lip-locks and seductive touching.

That was what she loved most with Puck. It was never about communication and feelings, it was just Quinn and Puck, Puck and Quinn. Puck made her feel special; he made her feel loved. It frightened her how much he knew her. He never made her voice out her feelings for him - she loved him and he loved her. There was never any misunderstandings or wonder about why she was so unresponsive to love confessions.

That was just how they were.

Puck didn't need a declaration of love from her, he knew exactly how she felt. And in return, she knew his feelings too.

Sam, however was a pot full of doubt. All her ever wanted from her was proof that she belonged to him - that she was incredibly in love with him. But to be completely honest, she didn't even know what she liked about him - because let's face it, she's only good at cheating (minus getting pregnant and mono) and a bitch. And he was too good for her.

Maybe that was why she was so fond of him. He was safe. He was the one she knew would take her back even when she's fucked up. He'll love her with all his might and will think nothing less of her even at her worst. He'll care for her and give her a home and they'll have cute little blond babies who she won't be forced to give up. They'll grow old and reminisce on their high school puppy love that grew into something and life would be perfect.

And then there's Finn.

Finn is her prince charming. Finn is the one who Quinn's been daydreaming about ever since her mother had read those fairy tale stories to her. He's strong and kind, someone who fits the role of an innocent young lover. He was her first love, and though Quinn's not sure if her feelings were real during their time together, she knows he has a huge impact on her already fragile heart. He reminds her of who she strives to be. Though it's set in stone (somewhere) that they aren't meant to be, Quinn wants to hold onto those naive, blissful moments were she living out her fantasy.

Quinn doesn't realize that Puck has long pulled away from her until she feels the familiar, calloused palm brush gently against the apple of her cheeks. And as she flutters her eyes open, Quinn is hit with such an intense force from Puck as he stares at her with those harsh, warm brown eyes. Eyes that make her feel as if she's the only person worth anything in this goddamned world.

Blood rushes to her face and the blond quickly leaps over to press her lips on him again, desperate for him to not see her vulnerable expression. And even though she knows in the back of her mind that he had already predicted this reaction beforehand, she feels relief when he complies to her demand.

There's a reason why she chose Puck to lose her virginity to on that faithful night (who gets drunk on wine-coolers?). There's a reason why she'd never cheated on Puck (though she always finds herself cheating on every other boy that's labeled themselves as her boyfriend). There's a reason why she'd declined Finn's offer of spending time together earlier today. There's a reason why she's cheating on Finn with Puck even though she's already cheating on Sam with Finn.

It was simple.

Puck meant more than all the 'wonderful' guys (the world had to offer) combined together.

**xx**

* * *

**Excuse my terrible details and ramblings - this is just my explanation for Quinn's special love for Puck.**

_something warm_


End file.
